Prince Sol
by Whirly Tail
Summary: Princess Celestia begins to worry about something she hasn't thought about in a long time, and unless she figures how to deal with it, the fate of Equestria is at stake. I must give credit to bluecatcinema for helping me with this story.
1. Prologue

2000 years ago

Prince Sol stood on the balcony outside the Canterlot Palace tower, breathing in the cool pre-dawn air. From where he stood, he could see all of Equestria. He turned around at the sound of hoofsteps. "Ah, Celestia, Luna, my dear sisters," he said warmly.

"Enjoying the view?" Celestia asked.

"I have many views; dost thou desire I confine myself to simply one?" he replied.

"Of course not, Sol."

"Good; then you won't mind me viewing my muzzle." He crossed his eyes. Celestia and Luna laughed.

"Oh, What fun thou art, dear brother!" Luna said cheerfully. Sol turned back to the horizon, his sisters moving to stand beside him.

"Well, I suppose it's time to raise the sun, is it not?" he asked.

"Very well, if you must," Celestia said.

Luna smiled. "Oh, I do so enjoy this!"

Together, Celestia and Luna flew up into the sky, and a moment later the moon lowered and the stars disappeared. When they returned to the balcony, Sol spread his wings and lifted off. He hovered in the air, and as he did, the sun slowly rose, spreading its light over all of Equestria. The alicorn prince's red coat gleamed in the dazzling sunlight, and his orange mane shone brightly as if it were the sun itself.

Luna smiled as she and Celestia looked on. When Sol returned to the balcony, She exclaimed, "I do so love watching you do that!"

Sol beamed with pride, and then replied, "To be perfectly fair, I couldn't do it if it weren't for you two. Now, what say you we enjoy this beautiful day together?"

"Yes, let's!" Luna said happily. Celestia smiled, and the three of them went into the castle together.


	2. A Troubled Star

It was nearly dawn, and in the bed chambers of Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia awoke from her slumber, pleasantly troubled. Philomena, the phoenix, squawked at her from her perch by the four-poster bed. "I know, Philomena," Celestia said to her, gently petting her beak. The phoenix cooed softly. "I dreamed about you. It wasn't a bad dream, mind you. It was more of a memory, really. It's been so long since I've seen you-"

"Celestia!" called a voice from the hall.

"Coming, Luna," was Celestia's reply. Using her magic, she retrieved her crown from the nightstand and placed it on her head before going out in the hall to meet her younger sister. She was met with a concerned look. "Are you all right?" Luna asked. "Usually _you're_ dragging _me_ out of my room in the morning."

"Sorry, sister," she said, a little too quickly. "Just a slow morning, I guess. I'm fine."

Luna gave her a look of worry. Celestia ignored it, and the two princesses walked to the balcony together. They looked at each other, and Celestia nodded to Luna. At this, Luna flew up into the sky and lowered the moon. She had barely set all four hooves on the balcony when Celestia shot upward. Luna jumped back, startled. When Celestia returned, she went to go inside, but Luna stopped her, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Celestia, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all morning, and I'm starting to get worried.

Celestia blinked. "I-I'm sorry Luna," she stammered. "I-I guess I'm just a little worried about Cadance's visit today, that's all."

"Celestia-"

"I'm fine Luna. Really."

Luna opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped. She gave her sister a worried look before turning away to retire to her room.

When Celestia returned to her own room, she removed her crown. "I can't believe I lied to her," she said. Philomena squawked disapprovingly. "I can't imagine telling her, though. It couldn't possibly go well. The less she knows, the better, I guess." She opened a drawer and pulled out a necklace with gold chain and a large ovular ruby. She studied it for a moment, and as she was returning to its place in the drawer, Philomena swooped in and snatched it with her beak. She returned to her perch and adorned the necklace. Celestia chuckled. "You always did like wearing that thing, didn't you?"


End file.
